The present invention relates to devices and means for selectably transferring flowable materials from a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for controlled dispensing of flowable materials from a container into a receptacle suitable for infant feeding or similar operations. The present invention is especially useful for controlled metering of semi-liquid or otherwise flowable materials such as prepared baby food so that it is handily available for use or consumption while permitting selectable control of the amount of such dispensing as well as potential sealed closure of the container when not in use.
The feeding of infants so that the foodstuffs are conserved despite the hazards of unpredictable actions of the intended recipient has been a problem for some time. One approach for dispensing liquid materials such as milk, juices and the like is by means of a nippled container as is well known. However, such devices are not well suited for semi-liquid or flowable materials such as prepared baby foods.
There have been several arrangements suggested for direct container dispensing of such semi-liquid material. For instance, use of an elongated hollow extension in place of a nipple for a feeding bottle has been suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,953,170 by Bush, 3,071,272 by Doner and 3,104,032 by Hansen. Doner employs a threaded replacement cap so that either a nipple or the hollow elongated extension terminating in a spoonlike bowl can be attached. Hansen employs the elongated spoon-like extension for puncturing a seal on a collapsible container. Bush suggests a collar retained spoon-like extension for a squeezable feeding bottle wherein the extension can be inverted into the bottle for storage in conjunction with a separate sealing cap. None of these devices suggests an arrangement wherein the container can be selectably valved into an open or feeding relation or closed in a completely sealed relation with a self-contained apparatus.
It has also been known to configure dispensers for flowable materials by use of a fixed cap with an offset opening and a rotatable cover with an opening that can be aligned with the cap opening for dispensing or out of alignment for sealing. Such devices are popular for such items as grated cheeses, spices, dehydrated products and the like. The rotatable cover is typically a disc held in place over the container cap by a molded collar. Although suitable for throw-away dry material dispensers, such devices do not provide adequate sealing for liquid or semi-liquid materials. Further, such devices cannot be assembled and disassembled for cleaning as is mandatory for infant feeding usage.
There has been a continuing need for an apparatus capable of dispensing flowable materials including liquids or semi-liquids from a container by use of apparatus which minimizes potential loss of the container contents while still permitting easy and selectable opening of the container contents for metering or dispensing and complete sealing of the container for storage when not in use. Furthermore, there is a continuing need for such a device which is completely self-contained so that hazards of loss of the essential components is minimized and the need for additional sealing components avoided. Still further, there has been a continuing need for such a device which can be easily assembled and disassembled from components susceptible of manufacture from low cost techniques but which are amenable to effective and through cleaning when disassembled.